1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exerciser, and more particularly to an exerciser for conducting pushing and pulling simulating exercises.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical pushing and pulling exercisers comprise a wheel rotatably engaged on a rod or a handle. The user may hold the handle and may move the handle forward and rearward with the wheel. However, no spring biasing members may be used for recovering the exerciser.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional pushing and pulling exercisers.